GOODBYE-My First Love
by D'rain Potterhead
Summary: Tanpa sadar, Neville Longbottom mengingat seseorang yang penting. Seorang wanita yang menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus sahabatnya...


Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya menuangkan imajinasi disini.

Pairing : Neville Longbottom / Hermione Granger

Rated : K+

Timeline : Sembilan belas tahun setelah Harry mengalahkan Voldemort.

Summary : Tanpa sadar, Neville Longbottom mengingat seseorang yang penting. Seorang wanita yang menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus sahabatnya... ONE SHOT

**A/N : Saran dan kritik terbuka lebar buat yang mebaca fic ini. Semoga untuk selanjutnya saya bisa membuat yang lebih baik daripada ini.**

**Happy Read and Review, please...**

* * *

Neville Longbottom berdiri di depan perapian kantornya yang hangat. Memandang merah dan kuning api yang menari-nari di atas tumpukan kayu. Setelah bosan hanya memandangi perapian, ia beralih ke jendela dan melihat keluar kastil.

Hogwarts yang indah, sekarang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju aula besar. Neville bisa melihat perasaan gembira dan menggebu-gebu dalam aura wajah para murid. Ia bahkan belum bisa percaya bahwa ia sekarang menjadi guru di tempat ia sekolah dulu. Sekarang Neville juga sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Profesor Longbottom'.

Kini matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Profesor? Layakkah dia mendapat panggilan itu? Ia selalu mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke titik ini. Karena dulu sekali, saat ia baru memasuki Hogwarts untuk bersekolah, ia adalah anak yang tidak bisa apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang Longbottom yang sering dilecehkan, yang dibesarkan oleh neneknya dan tidak pernah mendapat keberuntungan.

Terkadang saat ia dalam kesulitan semasa sekolah, seseorang selalu membantunya lepas dari masalah itu. Seorang wanita yang hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Wanita sederhana yang manis dan cerdas. Neville menutup matanya sambil menarik nafas cukup dalam. Semua ingatan itu kini berputar di otaknya. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Dan kini, ingatan itu seperti film yang sedang diputar otaknya.

-o0o-

Di tahun pertama, ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu karena hilangnya Trevor di kereta. Kalau bukan karena katak kesayangannya itu, gadis itu mungkin tidak mengenalnya seperti ini sekarang.

"Tre-vor hiks, dia hilang... katakku...hiks" isak Neville.

Dengan lembut gadis itu membawanya menyusuri beberapa kompartemen kereta. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Dia tidak mungkin jauh dari sini".

"Bagaimana ka-lau terjadi sesuatu...dan dia terlempar keluar dari kereta...dan dia ma-..." Neville tidak bisa membayangkan Trevor sudah ditemukan tergeletak tak bernyawa, sebelum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia menambah volume tangisannya dan membuat gadis itu sedikit sebal.

"Berpikiran buruk seperti itu tidak membantu kita untuk menemukan apa yang hilang." timpal Hermione mendengus.

Tangisan Neville memang berhenti, tapi Hermione masih bisa mendengar isakannya yang melemah. Hermione memang gadis yang baik, dia menghabiskan satu setengah jam waktunya untuk membantu Neville menemukan kembali Trevor. Mereka akhirnya menemukan katak malang itu dalam kompartemen Ravenclaw. Susah juga tadinya, karena murid-murid wanita tahun ke lima Ravenclaw berteriak-teriak membabi buta sambil melancarkan kutukan ke berbagai arah, dengan maksud ingin merubah katak itu menjadi kucing atau hewan apapun yang lucu agar mereka tidak ketakutan atau lebih tepatnya geli terhadap makhluk mengorek itu.

-o0o-

Di tahun ketiga, saat Neville disalahkan semua murid Gryffindor karena dengan ceroboh mencatat kata sandi asrama di sebuah perkamen yang akhirnya hilang dan membuat narapidana paling berbahaya, Sirius Black, berhasil masuk kedalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan mengoyak tirai Ron Weasley, hanya Hermione-lah yang menenangkannya.

"Mereka tidak akan marah lama padamu. Kau ingat bagaimana semua Gryffindor menyalahkan Harry di tahun pertama? Kita kehilangan banyak poin saat itu, tapi Harry berhasil memperbaikinya dan kita memenangkan piala asrama, berkatmu juga tentunya."

"Ya, itu karena Harry berbakat dan dia punya banyak hal baik yang bisa membuatnya menambah poin asrama sehingga anak-anak Gryffindor tidak marah lagi padanya. Sedangkan aku..."

"Kau pasti akan punya hal baik yang membuatmu disukai lagi. Nenekku pernah bilang, bahwa semua manusia pasti berguna untuk sesuatu, hanya saja kita harus mencarinya agar bisa menemukan apa hal berguna itu." senyuman Hermione sangat hangat menyentuh hati Neville.

-o0o-

Di tahun keempat, saat Yule Ball akan diadakan, semua murid pria berlomba-lomba untuk mencari pasangan yang akan diajak ke pesta dansa. Dan kali ini, Neville akan memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya. Tapi bertekad bulat saja mungkin tidak cukup untuk Neville, ia akan membutuhkan tanaman yang bisa membuatnya beruntung, setidaknya dalam sehari ini.

Saat memasuki asrama jam sembilan malam, hanya ada satu orang yang masih duduk disana. Wajahnya tertimbun buku-buku yang ditumpuk di atas meja. Dari jauh pun Neville sudah tahu gadis itu Hermione. Ini kesempatan bagus, batin Neville.

Dengan gugup dan tanpa persiapan, Neville berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan buku-bukunya. Mengganggukah ia kalau sekarang mengajaknya berbicara? Marahkah Hermione kalau ia sedikit mengganggu konsentrasinya? Tanpa berpikir panjang, Neville menarik kursi dan menempatkannya di depan meja Hermione.

"...Hermione, boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Neville melalui buku-bukunya. Neville hanya bisa melihat mata Hermione sekarang. "Bicara saja Neville, ada apa?"

"Begini, kau tentunya tahu sebentar lagi akan diadakan Yule Ball..."

"Ya..."

"Apa kau punya ide, siapa sebaiknya gadis yang kuajak datang?"

"Banyak murid perempuan Gryffindor yang... bagaimana kalau Lavender?"

"Aku sudah mengajaknya dan dia sudah punya pasangan, Seamus"

"Oh, mmm...Parvati?"

"Dia bilang padaku dia punya target untuk pasangannya, dan aku tidak termasuk dalam targetnya."

"Oh maaf..."

"Ngg-Hermione? Bagaimana kalau kau saja," mata Hermione terbelalak dan Neville tahu kata-katanya kurang tepat, ia kemudian memperbaikinya, "maksudku, bagaimana kalau kau yang pergi dengan-ku... sebagai teman, kau tahu?"

"Neville...aku-tidak bisa. Bukannya tak mau, tapi aku sudah menerima tawaran seseorang. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Neville."

Neville merasakan jantungnya jatuh dari tempatnya seketika. Dia ditolak. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dengan asalan Hermione akan pergi dengan pria lain. Siapa pria itu? Apa dia mengenalnya?

"Yahh-tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Ginny? Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny...? Tapi dia masih kelas tiga."

"Justru karena itu. Dia bilang padaku dia ingin sekali pergi kesana. Dan kau tahu kan kalau murid kelas satu sampai tiga tidak diijinkan datang, kecuali kalau mereka punya pasangan dari murid kelas 4 keatas." Neville masih menimbang-nimbang saran Hermione. Gadis yang disukainya malah menyarankannya untuk pergi dengan gadis lain.

"Sepertinya aku bisa mengajak Ginny." kata Neville sedikit kecewa.

"Ya, dia cantik, baik dan pintar. Kurasa, dia gadis terbaik yang bisa kusarankan padamu. Ajaklah dia, sebelum dia diajak orang lain, kau bisa menyesal nanti."

"Err-ya baiklah. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Hermione. Selamat malam!"

"Malam, Neville."

-o0o-

Di tahun keenam, Neville merasa perasaannya kepada Hermione semakin bertambah kuat. Semua pengalaman menarik yang dialaminya bersama gadis itu selama masih aktif dalam Laskar Dumbledore tahun lalu, membuatnya lebih memperhatikan Hermione. Gadis itu tumbuh semakin cantik dan dewasa. Tentu saja, Neville tidak berharap muluk-muluk. Karena ia tahu, kepada siapa tujuan hati Hermione sebenarnya.

Neville seringkali melihat wajah Hermione murung setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan Ron Weasley yang sedang bermesraan dengan Lavender Brown. Dari sudut pandang Neville, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Ron karena membuat Hermione seperti itu. Setidaknya Ron harus sadar diri, atau paling tidak, jangan bermesraan di depan Hermione sesering itu. Ron sangat beruntung karena Hermione memilihnya, tapi kenapa ia membuang kesempatan itu dengan sia-sia?

Menjelang akhir tahun, ia melihat Hermione duduk di depan perapian sendirian. Ia bermaksud menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya, tapi niatnya batal ketika Ron tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan langsung duduk di samping Hermione. Ron mengajaknya bicara, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi saat itu ekspresi Hermione berubah. Seulas senyuman mendarat di bibirnya dan wajahnya tampak bercahaya lagi.

Neville sangat senang melihatnya kembali seperti dulu. Dia tidak mau mengganggu mereka berdua, dan dia akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari ruang rekreasi, menuju menara astronomi. Pemandangan Hogwarts masih sama indahnya saat ia pertama kali memasukinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal karena tidak memberitahunya." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Dia tidak perlu tahu perasaanku karena itu tidak penting. Dia sudah tersenyum lagi, Hermione sudah kembali. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat hatiku tenang. Dia tidak perlu membalas perasaanku, karena aku tahu dia hanya mencintai Ron. Jadi sahabat sebenarnya lebih bagus menurutku, dengan begitu dia akan masih bersikap seperti biasanya padaku. Dengan begitu aku bisa melihatnya terus tersenyum karena dia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku..."

Lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang meloncat-loncat menaiki tangga menara astronomi. Sosok itu mendekat dan Neville mengenalinya.

"Hannah?" Neville memandang kedua kaki Hannah yang sepertinya terkena Kutukan Kaki Terkunci dan Neville yang pernah mengalaminya karena Draco Malfoy, langsung mengucapkan mantra kontra-kutukan untuk membebaskan gadis itu.

Kaki gadis itu terpisah dan berdiri dengan sempurna. Tapi dia masih tersengal. "Goyle. Dia mengerjaiku saat aku mau kesini. Untung saja ada orang disini dan lebih beruntungnya lagi, kau tahu mantra untuk membebaskanku. Tongkatku terselip di jubah, aku tidak bisa membebaskan diriku sendiri"

Hannah Abbott, murid Hufflepuff yang berambut pirang sebahu menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Neville.

"Kalau aku sedang merasa bosan aku biasa kemari. Dan aku melakukannya lama sebelum kau tahu tempat ini, Longbottom."

Neville tersenyum memandang gadis itu yang balik tersenyum padanya. Mereka berdua memandang matahri terbenam dari atas menara. Langit mulai gelap.

-o0o-

Sadar upacara seleksi akan dimulai sebentar lagi, ia bersiap-siap turun kebawah. Seorang guru tidak boleh tidak menghadiri acara itu kecuali sangat terdesak. Ia mengambil sebuah pigura di atas meja sebelum turun dan mendapati foto dirinya dengan Hannah, istrinya tersenyum bersama dan berpelukan hangat. Sekali lagi Neville tersenyum dan keluar dari kantornya. Semua ingatan itu kini sedikit memudar dari kepala Neville. Ia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya, dan tentang cinta pertamanya, dia akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
